Day of Boredom
by Beatitude Girl
Summary: This is something I came up with because I was bored and I wanted to write something before I don't have internet all the time. I will have it every once-in-a-while, but I won't be able to update my regular stories that often. That and I'm hoping that this, which doesn't need much imagination from me, will help with my Writer's block that I'm having for all my other stories.
1. Welcome!

**Hey! som I'm back for a bit because I won't be able to update on most of my stories for a while and I had a great idea. This is going to be fun and I will send in more requests for you whenever I have the chance. I'm not going to tell you what I'm doing exactly, but I know that You will laugh at what you help me come up with. Here are the rules...**

 **1) No cuss words. If you do send them in, I will definitely not use them.  
2) Nothing suggestive. Once again, I will not use that. And what you send in (I will explain later) must be family-friendly. In other words, non-teenagers should be able to read this.  
3) No flames or saying rude things in your reviews. Remember my "motto" #SpeakLife **

**Now that that's all over with, Here is what I need you to do: I will give you a list of types of words (i.e. Noun, Adjective, Verb...) and you give me a word that pops into your head. Here's the first list:**

 **Plural noun  
Adjective  
One of the Ninja, Sensei Wu or Misako  
Adjective  
Noun  
Adjective  
Plural noun  
Animal  
Verb  
Noun  
Part of the body (here is where rule 2 comes in)  
Noun  
Noun  
Part of the body (plural) ({Remember rule 2})**

 **Thank you for your help and so I'm not breaking rules, Heres a short beginning "chapter" for you...**

* * *

"Hey guys, wanna play a game?" Nya asked after she overheard the boys (mainly Kai, Jay and Lloyd) complaining about it being boring on the _Bounty_ since no one wanted to cause chaos right now. "It'll help with the boredom"

"Depends on the game, sis. I'm not in the mood for a board game or video games right now." Kai, once again, complained. "If it's a word game, maybe, but if it's like life, NO WAY!"

"Well, it happens to be one of your favorite word games, so stop complaining, Kai."

"Wait... Does the first word start with an M?" Nya nodded to her brother's question. "And the second one is an L?"

"Yep!"

"Kai, are you okay? You look like-" Kai cut Jay off when he burst out in laughter.

"This is gonna be good." The siblings said once Kai's laughter died down. Knowing the Ninja, it would be the least boring day ever!


	2. First chappie! Yay!

**I can't believe I can already update. Thank you to Anonymous (Guest) MOC (one of my favorite writers and author of The Dragon Games) and TheAmberShadow (Guest) for your Lists. Since I had three, I will be using a mix of each. Some of you had the same words, so I did those, but some were different and I chose on what would be best for this story. Here we go!**

* * *

"Okay, I need a plural noun, Kai" Nya said as she brought in a book and pencil in the game room with her.

"Umm... Books I guess."

"That's random for you. Jay, adjective"

"Beautiful." He said dreamily looking at Nya.

"Cole, person in the room."

"Umm... Zane." She heard a hesitant voice. Apparently, Kai, Jay, and Lloyd had annoyed him enough for him to hide in a corner to read a book.

"Zane, Adjective"

"Squishy, It's a very funny adjective, so I think it would fit my mood right now."

"Okay... moving on! Lloyd, Noun."

"What's a noun again?"

"A person place or thing, Lloyd. Didn't you learn that forever ago?"

"Nope! Umm... Car?"

"Sensei, adjective."

"Orange."

"Kai, Plural noun."

"Toys"

"Jay, Animal"

"Falcon" Jay said as the falcon flew by the window.

"Cole, Verb"

"Sing" Everybody looked at him. "What? It was the first verb that popped in my head!"

"Zane, Noun"

"Cup"

"Sensei, Noun"

"Flower"

"Kai, part of the body"

"Brain"

"Really Kai? Jay, Noun"

"Guitar"

"What a nice change. Cole noun."

"Samurai"

"You're singling me out, aren't you?"

"No..." he said suspiciously

"Zane, part of the body, plural."

"Elbows."

"Okay here's the final outcome...Be prepared." Nya said as she got ready to read their Mad Libs.

"Want to become an expert in karate or kung fu? You can learn martial books in three beautiful lessons with Master Zane's videotape. This squishy-selling tape takes you step-by-car through a series of orange exercises guaranteed to develop toys in your body to make you as strong as a falcon. In less than a week, you will be able to do one hundred sing-ups a day, skip a jumping cup for an hour, and climb a flower without losing you brain. And believe it or not, by the end of the month, you'll not only be eligible for a black guitar, but be capable of breaking a four-inch-thick samurai easily with your own two elbows." She sighed. "Nice touch, C _ole_. I just love to be four inches thick and be broken by someone's elbows, Zane, you added the elbows. you both get to shine my exo-suit for a month!"

"Yes, Nya!" They replied simultaneously while the others just laughed. including Sensei.

"Oh, and we're doing this again sometime soon. So be prepared!"

* * *

 **How'd y'all like that? I do accept constructive criticism and I love it when y'all say you enjoy this. It keeps me going. Anywho... here is the next list of adjectives, nouns, and stuff like that, though you don't have to give me a word for everything. In fact, It would help me a bit if you don't try to do that. It keeps it from being too many words to choose from. Just saying, though. Now here is what I need for the next chap, though I will try to make it longer...**

 **Adjective  
Adjective  
One of the Ninja, Sensei Wu, or Misako  
Adverb  
Plural noun  
Number  
Adjective  
Adverb  
One of the Ninja, sensei wu, or Misako (if you did the one before, not the same one)  
Adjective  
Noun  
Ninja, Sensei Wu, Misako (again, not previously mentioned)  
Noun  
Adjective  
Adjective  
Adjective (there are a lot of adjectives in this one!)**

 **So, remember the rules, and if you don't, they are listed at the top of the first chapter. thank you and God bless. #NinjaNeverQuit #SpeakLife**


End file.
